elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skeleton (Skyrim)
I dont see how aura whisper picking up skeletons is a bug... isn't aura whisper supposed to work for undead deadra and machines too? please explain why this is a bug or it should get deleted. Lord Tharndor (talk) 08:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) More than one type? The page says that there is only one type of skeleton in Skyrim, but that is not accurate I believe. If you go to an unmarked Necromancy ritual in Whiterun, NE of the area near Rorikstead where you can talk to the Alik'r during "In My Time of Need", a group of reanimated Skeletons will attack you. This group has occasionally included a Destruction-using Skeleton, wearing a black hood, with far greater health and intelligence than a standard Skeleton. This Skeleton used only Frost Magic during my fight with it, but employed normal Mage enemy tactics of staying away until I charged at it and trying to back away at close range. The title of the enemy was still 'Skeleton', but the behavior and look was very different. Merge From what is currently the talk page of Skeletal Mage (Online Creature)," but what was at its time of writing simply "Skeletal Mage." —Atvelonis (talk) 18:39, October 6, 2019 (UTC) I think it's a bit much to have a page dedicated to a rare variation of an enemy, especially since all skeletons are listed as the same level. Only the means of attack is really different, they all die in 1-3 hits from all but the weakest weapons. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 22:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) : This page is destined to remain a stub for eternity. Mention it on Skeleton (Skyrim). Then redirect this article over to that one. -- 22:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Strategy Skeletons lack speed, agility, precision and the ability to level with the player. They are always encountered as level 1 enemies, and only have a small number of weapon variations. One-handed, one-handed with shield, two-handed and hooded are the only types of skeletons present in the game, in terms of threat level the hooded (mage) variety is the most dangerous due to their use of Frostbite and slightly higher hit points. They are slightly rarer than the common skeletons. When killed, skeletons will immediately fall to pieces. Skeletons will generally perish in 1-3 hits from most weapons, even on the Master difficulty due to their low level and health. Magic also works well against skeletons, especially fire spells. Turn Lesser Undead or Illusion spells (with Master of the Mind perk) are useful for crowd control if they start to overwhelm the player. Despite their fragile nature, skeletons are often found in groups or assisted by more powerful monsters such as Draugr or Necromancers. Skeletons carry Ancient Nord bows, axes, and sword while the hooded variant also uses the spell Frostbite. Occasionally, Bone Meal and a small amount of coins can be found on them as well. The hooded variety can also carry low level spell tomes. Aside from their glowing eyes and movement, they make noises that sound as if their bones are constantly grinding against each other. This makes them very easy to detect both visually and audibly. Creature or enemy? I saw that the template SkyrimEnemies was used here, but enemies generally refer to humanoids. Seeing that it's put in the BestiarySkyrim template, should this be classified as a creature instead? Kroq-gar78 (talk) 00:46, May 5, 2013 (UTC)